


Sailing, Sailing....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing, Sailing....

Sam had believed he would love the Sea, though the thought of the Elves leaving Middle-earth to go 'sailing, sailing' from the Grey Havens had saddened his heart.

He'd envisioned the Sea as glorious to behold. He'd dreamt of standing on the shore, waves crashing at his feet, thoughts of the far away lands on the opposite shore thrilling his heart. 

But now thoughts of the Sea brought no joy. No enchantment lived in the song of the waves, only sorrow and grievous loss. Only the memory of his broken heart as Frodo's ship went 'sailing, sailing' into the West.


End file.
